Sex Bunnies
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kames smut all around. Pointless story with no plot. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This story may get deleted just for the title. This is a pointless story filled with Kames sex because I love Kames and I love sex so sue me, fuckers. Please don't, though. Any who, this is for **winterschild11 **who gave me one idea that I turned into three parts. So here's the first one. Dur. Um, it's really really late here and I forgot to spell some words and how to make good smut so sorry if this sucks. The others will be better, promise. :3

p.s Let me just make this clear that this story is once again POINTLESS. Pointless things mean nothing to me, therefore this story doesn't deserve a plot. Just a bunch of sex from Kames. Yay for that shit. So if there are questions about where the other people are, here is your answer: Carlos and Logan are in Minnesota with Mama Knight and Katie and Gustavo and Kelly are going on a trip leaving James and Kendall to watch the mansion. Bam. Enjoy.

* * *

**Kames Sex Bunnies**

"Gustavo, we need to go now so I suggest you let James and Kendall watch your mansion since nobody else can!" Kelly yelled at her boss before stomping away to their limo waiting outside of Gustavo's mansion. Kelly loves Gustavo but sometimes he really _should _listen to her, especially when it comes to having someone watch his mansion and he's got no one to do it.

"FINE! You monkey dawgs can watch my mansion! But I swear, if anything happens like the last time, you will both be FIRED!" Gustavo's loud voice echoed through his huge living room.

James and Kendall winced but managed a grin and saluted their boss. "Sure thing, Gustavo!" James wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about. Carlos and Logan won't be watching it with us this time." Kendall smirked and leaned into James' embrace. Gustavo didn't look amused.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT." he shouted before lowering his voice back down. "At least that my smart dawg won't be with you."

James rolled his eyes. "Logan isn't our babysitter, we'll be fine."

"My furniture won't!" Gustavo narrowed his eyes at his boys. "If I find any 'spots' that came from the two of you on my NEW FREDERICO PANINI COUCH, I will KILL YOU!"

The couple smirked. "Got it." they said together. Gustavo started at them a minute longer before huffing and grumbling as he stormed out his front door. "We'll be back in a week!" he shouted over his shoulder, making James and Kendall roll their eyes.

"If anything is different, both of your butts are GONE." Gustavo yelled one last time before he was being pushed inside the limo by Kelly.

"Have fun boys! Please behave and help yourself to anything, okay?"

Gustavo's voice was heard from somewhere in the limo yelling "WHAT?" Kelly ignored him.

"I left my cell number on the refridgerator, so don't hesitate to call if there are any problems!" the woman continued as she slowly sunk into the limo.

"Alright, thanks Kelly!" Kendall waved and Kelly closed the limo door before it sped off. The boys watched it go until it was out of sight before whooping and running into the mansion and closing the door.

They were going to be having some fun nights here alone.

**Line Break**

Two hours later and the mansion was surprisingly still intact. James and Kendall were found in the media room playing on Gustavo's Kinnect box. "Well, what do you want to do?" he asked his blonde who smirked.

"Explore. This place is so big and the last time we were here, we had no time to do anything fun since everything was going wrong." Kendall said and James nodded.

"True. Well, where should we go first?" the brunette turned off the game and tv before stretching his arms high above his head. The black t-shirt he wore rode up and a sliver of tan, hard muscle showed. Kendall smiled slyly and sauntered over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"The bedrooms?" he whispered seductively while raising on his toes to gently suck at the corner of James' mouth.

James chuckled. "How about we do that later and see what else Gustavo has hiding here?"

Kendall pouted. James laughed and kissed the blonde's bunny nose. "Come on, baby. It'll be fun." James smiled as he took Kendall's hand and led him out the media room.

**Line Break**

"Holy shit, Gustavo has a small aqauriam?!" Kendall squeaked as he and James entered a blue room with strobe lights gently lighting up the room. Soft ocean-y music was playing while a glass arched tank took up most of the room. Sharks and different species of fish were swimming around. There was even a sting ray!

James whistled. "Wooow, I did not see this coming." both he and Kendall walked slowly under the arch and found themselves in a tunnel.

"This is so cool." Kendall whispered and took his boyfriend's hand. James squeezed the smaller hand in agreement before stopping short when they came to a curtain made out of fake seaweed.

"What the fuck?" the gorgeous brunette said. Kendall shushed him.

"Do you hear that?" the blonde whispered. James perked his ears up before turning to stare with wide eyes at his boyfriend.

"No fucking way..." the couple walked through the seaweed curtain and found themselves in a cave with an exotic looking pool. It had a waterfall, which was what the boys had heard, that was running down the cave's rocky wall. Separated from the pool was a small, sizzling cave jacuzzi.

The whole room was warm and misty, dark and calm.

"Wow." Kendall whispered and all James could do was nod. The brunette let his boyfriend's hand go and slowly walked away while Kendall stood there still admiring the jacuzzi.

"Babe, come look at this." James' voice echoed through the room and Kendall trotted over to where he was which was on a wooden bridge. Kendall stared down at a separate pool of water where James was pointing at and gasped. Koi fish. Swimming everywhere.

"Gustavo has a lot of secrets here, doesn't he?" Kendall finally managed. James nodded.

"That's not all. If you look really hard, you can see a glass divider between the actual pool and their tank. So if we decide to go swimming-"

"Which we definitely will be doing." Kendall interrupted and James laughed.

"Obviously. But yeah, when we're swimming, it'll be like we're swimming with the fish."

"That's too cool. This place is amazing, James." Kendall smiled and turned to look at his boyfriend who smiled back.

"It is." the brunette grinned and took Kendall's hand before pulling him in close. The blonde bit his lip and stared up at James with his large emerald eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked and James shrugged idly with a smirk on his face.

"Horny."

"This place makes you horny?"

James chuckled. "Correction: _you _make me horny in a place like this."

Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and smirked. "Oh?"

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's slender waist. "Yeah. But as much as I want to take you right now, I'm starving."

"Well, we can order take out or something. What are you in the mood for?" the smaller boy asked as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's soft locks.

"A sandwhich." James moaned softly at a gentle tug Kendall gave him.

"Jimmy Johns?" the blonde asked before leaning forward to leave trails of sweet kisses on James' neck.

"Spoke my mind, love." James smiled before pushing his boyfriend away only to pull him close to his side and lead him out the cave.

**Line Break**

"Quit laughing at me!" Kendall whined as he and James lounged in Gustavo's humongous kitchen. They were sitting on the tall stools for the island with their Jimmy John sandwhiches. James had gotten an all meat sandwhich while Kendall got the vegaterian but he asked for bacon to be added. Which was why James was giggling madly.

"I'm sorry, but really? Who gets the vegaterian with bacon?" he asked.

Kendall pouted. "I do, so suck it."

James wiggled his brows. "Oh I will, blondie. Right after I'm done with this food."

Kendall rolled his eyes but smiled. A few minutes later their sandwhiches were eaten and Kendall suddenly found himself pinned on top of the counter of the island.

"James!" he squeaked out while his boyfriend wrapped his mouth around his neck and sucked. "Mmm, what the hell are you doing?" Kendall moaned.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" James asked before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his boyfriend's neck.

The blonde arched his back and scrambled to hold onto James' back. "H-here?" he squealed when he felt a tongue lick a long, wet stripe before a mouth sucked it all up.

"Yeah. Just to fuck with Gustavo." James smirked and then Kendall was smirking too because hey, it was fun to fuck with Gustavo.

Once James had Kendall naked, he took the boy's length into his mouth and started sucking. Kendall whined and whipped his head to the side at the feel of his boyfriend's hot mouth on him. James had his eyes closed as he pulled back to suck the head of Kendall's cock before swallowing him whole again.

"J-James, I'm close-" Kendall whimpered and James smirked.

"Already?" he mused and began to suck Kendall harder, bobbing his head as he did so. It wasn't long before Kendall was crying out and empyting his load in his boyfriend's mouth. James swallowed the thick liquid and grinned up at his blonde.

Kendall smiled tiredly back. "I'm tired now."

"You didn't even do shit." James snorted with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Who the fuck cares. Carry me." the blonde demanded and James rolled his eyes as he got off the island.

"And where will I be taking you, princess?"

"To the living room." Kendall slipped down as well before gently pressing James into the edge of the island. "So I can help you with your little problem." the blonde purred and jumped in his boyfriend's arms. It was James' quick reflexes that saved Kendall from falling to the floor.

"I like this idea. But I thought you were tired?" the brunette questioned as he headed into the living room.

Kendall huffed. "That was then and this is now, Jamie."

"Then was like two seconds ago."

"Do you want this ass or not, pretty boy?" Kendall gruffed as he pushed James down on the white couch. The new white frederico panini couch to be exact.

"Always, blondie."

"Okay then." Kendall quickly worked at stripping his boyfriend of his clothes until he was naked as him. "God, I swear you get bigger everytime. You aren't on steryoids or some kind of shit, are you?"

"I'm already big, why the fuck would I want to be bigger?" James replied and crossed his arms above his head. "But I'm flattered. Kind of."

Kendall chuckled and took James' thickness in his hand. "Jesus, I can't even wrap my fingers around you."

James just smirked and watched his blonde lean down and flicker out his tongue across the tip of his cock. "Come on baby, take it."

"Don't rush me, boi." the blonde huffed but went further down on his boyfriend's length. James let out a moan and slowly threaded Kendall's blonde locks with his fingers. It was too soon for when Kendall pulled off with a pop and James was about to protest but stopped when he saw Kendall positioning himself over his cock.

"Want me bouncing on your cock, Jamie?" Kendall purred and James gripped the boy's slightly curved hips.

"Do you need to ask that?" the brunette smirked. Kendall giggled before lining himself up and lowering himself down.

"Ahh, f-fuck." he hissed as soon as his hole began to stretch. The girth James' cock had was fucking ridiculous.

James rubbed his boyfriend's thighs and said, "Take your time, baby." though all James really wanted was to flip Kendall on his back and fuck him into this couch, his heat was so addicting.

Kendall, after several moments, was finally seated on his boyfriend's double digit cock. Little soft whimpers bled from his mouth as he felt James thick and deep inside his body.

James struggled not to fuck up into Kendall's heat and focused on calming the boy down.

"O-okay, 'm ready..." Kendall whispered and James slowly helped him rise up before lowering him down gently. They did this a couple more times before James let Kendall go and do it by himself. Gradually the blonde bounced faster, the sound of skin on skin noises filled the room before a mewl was heard as James happily flipped his blonde onto his back and began to thrust harder and faster into Kendall's wet hole.

"_O-oh, yesss Jamie, yes!_" Kendall panted as his body slid up and down on Gustavo's couch. James hovered above him slamming in and out of his tingling hole, hitting Kendall's prostate with each thrust.

"_Fuuuck-_" Kendall moaned and James rested his head on the cushion pillow Kendall's head was resting against.

"Shit." he cursed as he felt his blonde's walls tighten around his cock. "Kendall, I'm close." he moaned before whimpering when Kendall squeezed his ass cheeks together and his cock was surrounded by heat.

Kendall came after a couple more hard thrusts to his sweet spot, screaming James' name. James came right after letting out a grunt as he let out his load in Kendall's hole, filling it to the brim.

Not concerned about Kendall's cum sprewed everywhere, James collapsed as gently as he could on his young lover before slipping his arms underneath the boy and rolling him onto his side. James took the small room that was big enough for him and held Kendall to his chest.

"I love you, Doll." he murmured and kissed the top of Kendall's sweaty head.

The blonde smiled and snuggled deep against his boyfriend's chest. "I love you more." he replied cutely before closing his eyes and falling asleep with James not too far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Here's more Kames sex, lol. I was thinking this would be 3 chapters but that might change into 4. I dunno, we'll see. Enjoy. :P

* * *

"Wonder what else Gustavo has hiding around here." James mused as he helped his boyfriend down one of the many halls in Gustavo's mansion. They both woke up two hours ago with Kendall being sore. They snuggled for a bit, ate breakfast and now were exploring more.

"Hope we find a room with a big, giant ass super soft couch for me to collapse on." Kendall whined as he gently rubbed his lower back. Not that it would help the pain but whatever.

James chuckled. "Is it really that bad?"

The blonde glared at him. "When you get something thick shoved in your ass, come ask me that question later. Next!" Kendall sassed and James laughed.

"Alright, sorry baby."

"If you're really sorry, carry me." Kendall pouted with his arms crossed over his chest in a child like manner. And who was James to resist something so cute? And sexy. Kendall's head still looked like a bird's nest, blonde strands going in every direction. A patch of it was even covering the boy's right eye. They had thrown on their pajamas when they decided to look around some more so Kendall was in his grey booty shorts with a black cropped t-shirt that showed his flat tummy.

Why James just noticed how hot his boyfriend looked was unbeknown to him. James smirked and scooped Kendall up in his arms before slamming him into the hall's wall.

The blonde squeaked and smacked James on the back of his head. "What the HELL is wrong with you? I'm in pain you idiot so I don't know how slamming me into walls will me make me feel better!"

"Wow, you're grumpy." the brunette commented amusedly while attaching his mouth to his blonde's sweet neck.

"No, I'm in pain. Do I have to spell it out for- James, I am _not _going to have sex with you against this wall." Kendall grumped away as his boyfriend continued to suckle on his neck and began rutting against him.

"Why not? It would be hot." the older male hummed in his throat as he continued to roll his pelvis against Kendall's.

The blonde could feel himself hardening, he grumbled out, "Fine."

James grinned against Kendall's neck and had them both stark naked in moments. "Wow, you're really eager to do this, aren't you." Kendall said dryly though his emerald eyes glinted with amusement. His boyfriend lined himself up and smirked.

"Yeah." James covered his mouth on Kendall's softly as he slowly entered the boy's hole. They were going dry so it took James awhile to finally fill his boyfriend up with all his ten inches. Kendall was breathing heavily as James' width stretched him and he clutched the older boy's shoulders with trembling arms.

His legs were wrapped tightly around James' lower back, locked securely together so he wouldn't fall. Like he'd even slip an inch with James' bigger body pinning him so tightly to the wall. Kendall forced himself to breath in and out and focus not on the pain he was feeling but the amazing feel of his boyfriend's naked body pressed flushed to his own. How both of their chests glued together and how James' big hands were holding him up by his hips or how James had his face snuggled into the soft crook of his neck.

Kendall took a couple more breaths before pulling himself closer to James and murmuring, "I'm ready." he smiled when he felt a pair of lips kiss his neck before feeling James' cock move out slowly inside his heated walls only to have it slide back up. The blonde keened quietly and bit his lip as James did it again.

"Why the fuck are you always so fucking tight?" James grunted softly trying not to let go and fuck Kendall into the wall.

The blonde didn't answer, just tightened his limbs around his boyfriend more. It was a couple thrusts later that James struck Kendall's prostate, earning a guttural moan from his blonde. "There?" James asked and Kendall nodded. James angled his hips and slammed upwards, hitting Kendall's sweet spot again.

"_Shit~!_"the blonde cried out and began to thrust down on his boyfriend's cock, trying to meet with each hard thrust James gave. Kendall found himself surrounded by pleasure that only intensified by the quicken of James' pace and the feel of said boy's mouth capturing his own. James licked at the blonde's lips, soaking them with his saliva before sinking his teeth into the bottom lip.

"_J-Jay~!_" Kendall whined and threw his head to the side. He let James go and slammed his arms against the wall he up against, curling his hands into tight fists as his vision flashed different colors. He came hard when James sunk his teeth into his sensitive neck, painting their bodies white.

James' eyes fluttered when Kendall's walls constricted tightly around his member but he didn't come. He fucking needed a bed now though. The wall wasn't doing him any more justice, he needed to be on top of his blonde, need to feel his blonde. His hands weren't free to roam Kendall's slender boy when he was holding up.

The brunette held Kendall to his chest as he peeled him away from the wall. He pulled out of Kendall's puckered hole and immensely missed the boy's warmth. He raced down the hall; sooner he found a bedroom, the faster he could be back inside Kendall's soft body.

James kicked a random door open and entered it, hoping it would be a room with a bed in it. It wasn't; but he wasn't disappointed. The room was an indoor gym (see why he wasn't disappointed?) with everything a gym was equipped with. The brunette's eyes went alight as he saw a wall lined with different sizes, colors and pounds of weights. There were a million excersise bikes, power racks, cardio machines, even a boxing area with a rack of boxing gloves and several rings. A few punching bags hung loose from the ceiling around that area.

There was a huge glass window that was a backwall and through it, James could see a basketball court.

"Shit, Gustavo complains how we practically make him lose money! How the fuck does he afford this stuff?" the brunette asked in awe and Kendall frowned at him.

"Do you really want to discuss that or are you ready for round two?" the blonde demanded and that was when James' cock throbbed, also reminding him about his little problem.

"Oh yeah." James grinned sheepishly and went to a random punching bag without a second that. He pushed Kendall against it who gripped the black leather to keep himself from sliding down.

"Really? On here?" he asked before screaming when James shoved inside him without any warning.

"Look, there's no fucking bed here Mister Complaino and I'm too fucking hard to be running around this huge ass house looking for one. Deal." James grunted as he slammed into Kendall with hard, brutal thrusts. The force of them made the punching bag sway and rock.

"P-put me on the mats at least." the blonde whined. Oh. Yeah, the mats could work. James still felt the need to roll his eyes though before hoisting his boyfriend up and waddling them over to one of Gustavo's many mats. James pushed Kendall down on a dark blue mat with his body and started his fast rhythm back up.

Kendall was panting, slender boy slick with sweat. James was no better with his hair matted and curled at the ends from his own sweating. The brunette took Kendall's lip between his and sucked as he began to chant, "_Yesyesyesfuckbaby, yeeesss_."

The blonde tightened his ass cheeks together and James whimpered. "K-Ken-"

"Shh." Kendall shushed him before shoving him on his back. The blonde let out a moan as he rose up on James' dick and slammed himself back down, using the older boy's chest as leverage. James threw his head back with a moan as Kendall rode his dick. After a few minutes and several bounces from Kendall, James emptied his heavy load inside the blonde until it overflowed out the boy's buzzing hole.

Kendall came again seconds after and fell on top of James' heaving chest. "Fuck." he breathed out and hid his face in James' neck.

"What?" James asked tiredly, gently rubbing his blonde's sides.

"I'm all icky..." Kendall whined.

"Wanna take a shower?"

"Yes... carry me?" the blonde asked with a hopeful tone of voice.

"Fine, but after the shower, we're taking a nap. I don't care what the fuck you say." James huffed as he slowly sat up, Kendall falling on his lap with a groan.

"That's fine, but after that we're ordering pizza. And then maybe tomorrow we can cook something. I'm sure Gustavo has cook books in this place." Kendall said as he was scooped up in his boyfriend's arms. He snuggled close to James' chest and smiled.

"Sure sure, whatever." James mumbled as he stumbled down the hall in search for a bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I should just delete this story now, lol. It's awful. But I like writing it so much, it's fun. :P

In this chapter, I don't own **ANY** of the songs or movies. So don't go flipping your shit on me, please.

* * *

**Sex Bunnies Part 3**

Kendall awoke sore (shocker...) and to a blaring stereo that was blasting out 'Jenny From The Block' by Jennifer Lopez. The blonde sat up in the bed he and James crashed in last night and found that he was the only one in the bedroom. He yawned and slid off the bed before grabbing James' shirt that was thrown on the ground from last night's activities.

Kendall slid it on and giggled as it bagged on his smaller frame. He ditched pants (and underwear on that note) and left the room, following the music down a series of halls and a couple flights of stairs (which were a bitch to walk down) before coming to a stop at the giant kitchen.

The blonde peered in and spotted his boyfriend immediately who was dancing and singing to the music while flipping pancakes at the stove.

James gyrating his bare hips- actually, his bare _everything _since he was completely naked except for a black snapback on his bed head hair.

"Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got. I'm still I'm still Jenny from the block. Used to have a little, now I have a lot. No matter where I know, I know where I came from!" James sang loudly as he flipped his pancakes over onto a plate before taking strips of bacon from the package beside him and plopping them into the frying pan. They began to sizzle furiously as James repeated the chorus.

Kendall watched with amused eyes and trotted away after getting an idea. He came back seconds later with his camera and set it on video. He hit record and taped his goofy yet adorably sexy boyfriend until the song ended.

The next song that came on was one of Kendall's personal faves. Whine Up by Kat Deluna was his j.a.m JAM, okay? The blonde squealed and set down his camera while dancing into the kitchen, surprising James all the while.

"Hey, blondie." James teased and opened his arms. Kendall danced into them and accepted the kiss that was placed on his lips. The blonde hummed with delight as James kissed him deeply, teasing Kendall's upper lip with his tongue before snagging it between his teeth and sucked. The brunette let it snap back in place and pulled away to smile down at Kendall.

"Sleep well?" he asked and it was then that Kendall's backside decided to act up and he hissed. "Sore?"

"Yep." the blonde squeaked. Fuck, and he really wanted to dance too. He pouted as James picked him up and carried him to the living room and deposited him on the couch.

"I'll bring our food out here, okay? Turn something good on." James said while gesturing to the 75 inch flat screen tv. Kendall's pout disappeared and he grabbed the remote that was thrown to him by James and turned the tv on with a kid's beam.

James chuckled and headed back in the kitchen. Loading two plates with bacon, pancakes and drowning both with syrup, James turned the stereo off, filled two cups with OJ and walked out the stuffy kitchen. He plopped himself down beside Kendall and handed him a plate.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Revenge. Close your judging mouth and eat." Kendall snapped, making James giggle.

"Yes, ma'am."

**Line Break**

"LISTEN TO YOUR HEART, WHEN HE'S CALLING FOR YOUUUU." Kendall belted out as he and James washed the dishes together. Kendall had taken off his (really James') shirt so (his excuse) he wouldn't get James' shirt wet (isn't he a nice boyfriend?) so now the couple were both bare as the day they were born singing along with the mix CD Jo had made for Kendall.

"JUST LISTEN TO YOUR HEART." James sang just as loudly as he put his plate in the fancy dishwasher.

"I love this song but I need some umph up in this bitch." Kendall said and went to the stereo. He pressed the next button and waited quietly for the song to come.

_Oh my god, Becky, look at her butt-_

James doubled over in laughter. "Jo listens to this?" he finally got out and Kendall changed the song with a smile. He loved Baby Got Back but wasn't in the mood.

"Jo listens to everything, Jamie. I think she even put Tech N9ne and Nicki Minaj on here... kind of in the mood for Super Bass. Or High School." the blonde murmured to himself.

"What else does Jo have on there?" James asked as he shut the dishwasher up and wiped his hands on a dish towel.

"Didn't I say everything?" Kendall teased. "I don't know, lots of stuff. She got me 3 CD's that have 25 songs on them from a million artists and bands. Black Eye Peas, P!nk, Justin Timberlake..."

_I swear that you don't have to go_

_I thought we could wait for the fireworks-_

"Who's that?" James asked as Kendall changed the song again.

"That was a band, Mayday Parade. The song was Three Cheers For Five Years. A fave but not right now. Oooh, how about some Marianas Trench? Fallout sounds pretty good, right?" Kendall asked and began to turn the volume on the stereo up but James turned the whole thing off and scooped the blonde off his feet.

"What are you doing?" Kendall demanded his hazel eyed brunette.

"Taking you somewhere cooler than standing in front of a stereo trying to figure out what song we wanna listen to?"

"Um, what's cooler than Marianas Trench, boi?"

James answered when he traveled them through the huge house and entered through a set of double doors that Kendall had not seen yet. Kendall's mouth hung open when they walked- well, in his case, carried into the room.

"How about a mansion's inside movie theater?" James smirked and set Kendall down on one of the expensive looking recliner chairs. The blonde sank deep into the leather chair while staring dumbstruck at the ginormous movie screen that filled the entire front wall.

He finally found his voice and giggled in awe. "Wow, Gustavo has really outdone himself. A home aquariam, an indoor cave pool thing and now a movie theater. What's next?" Kendall asked himself while James busied himself behind the snack counter.

Kendall slowly slid out of his seat wincing as he walked over to the movie screen. Really, it was just a really really _**big **_tv but same thing, right? Below it was a shelf filled with assortments of dvd's of every genre. The blonde's eyes widened with glee when he saw that everything was labeled in the section they were in.

"Romance, Comedy, Thriller, Horror..." Kendall pulled out a couple of dvd's from the Horror section and studied them. He grabbed The Devil Inside, The Shrine, Playback, and The Mist. They all looked good and he and James had time...

"Babe, how do you feel about a scary movie marathon?" the blonde asked James who was making them a tray full of snacks.

"Sounds great. Just don't be crawling in my lap when you get scared shitless, okay?" James teased and Kendall rolled his eyes.

**Line Break**

Turns out Kendall didn't have to crawl into James' lap. James yanked him on him and held him tight for dear life while peering at the screen with wide hazel eyes. Kendall would have thought the sight was cute except for the part where he was being squeezed to death.

They decided to watch the least scariest movies first but apparently The Mist was a tad bit too much for James.

"Jay, I can't breathe." the blonde squeaked out but James just squeezed him tighter, not hearing him over the loud screams coming from the screen.

"Fuck, that is so nasty..." the brunette mumbled to himself and hid his right and most of his left eye behind Kendall's blonde locks. Kendall patted his boyfriend's shoulders.

"That's great, now ease up a bit on me please!"

James seemed to snap out of it and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry babe." he loosened his grip on Kendall but didn't let him go.

" 'S okay." the blonde replied and got into a better position on James since he wasn't being set free. Once he resituated himself so he was straddling the brunette while the chair they were on was leaned back with its leg rests up so the couples legs were tangled together, Kendall rested his cheek on James' shoulder and looked back at the screen.

James had his blonde pinned to his chest with his arms wrapped around the boy's slim waist. "This movie is kind of gross." he mumbled.

Kendall giggled. "Sure you aren't scared, baby?"

"Psh, I ain't scared..."

"Uh huh." the blonde teased and James grumbled.

**Line Break**

After they finished the first movie, they took a break to refill their snacks before James put in Playback which looked dumb as fuck but whatever.

After that movie was done (dumb as fuck), the time was 3 in the afternoon. The couple left the theater to go out and eat real food. They got dressed of course before heading out the mansion to go eat at a nearby Cheesecake Factory.

Then they left to go shop around and got stopped by a couple of fans on the way, but that was fine. By the time James and Kendall returned to their at-the-moment-home, it was almost 6.

"Whew, I'm a bit tired now." Kendall said as they entered Gustavo's living room. The blonde collapsed on one of the fancy couches while James went into the kitchen to put their unfinished cheesecake away. He came back out to find Kendall on his feet and working at the television.

"I thought you were tired?" he asked amusedly.

Kendall smiled slyly and held up what looked to be a dvd case. "I was but then I saw this so now we're going to play it." 'this' turned out to be Just Dance 3 and fuck, James _loved _that game with a burning passion. Well, he loved Kendall with a burning passion, same thing.

"I'll go get us some water then." the brunette grinned and Kendall chuckled.

"You're such a wife." the blonde teased and playful or not, James was NOT a wife. He voiced this to his boyfriend who just waved him off. "Yeah yeah."

"Kendaaaall, I'm so not the girl in this relationship."

"You sure?" Kendall smirked as he set up Gustavo's Wii. Why Gustavo had one, Kendall didn't know until he found the work out and fitness games that went with it.

"Okay, fine. I like to make sure everything is organized and that we have everything we need but in the bed, I'm the man. I'm a fucking beast, okay?" James grumbled as he left to the kitchen, leaving a laughing Kendall.

**Line Break**

"_FUCK JAMES!_" Kendall screamed and arched his back until it was pressed into James' naked chest. This was the third time the blonde had cum, splattering the couch (not the panini one, thank god) he was forcefully pinned against with his semen. James continued to ram into him from behind; with one muscled leg glued to the ground while the other was bent on the couch, James was pistoning hard and fast into his blonde, the sound of skin on skin slapping loudly in the stuffy room.

James grabbed a fistful of Kendall's locks and yanked him backwards until his saliva slicked mouth came into view and crashed their lips together. Kendall whimpered and practically melted into his boyfriend's toned chest.

"Still think I'm a fucking wife now, bitch?" James growled and fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing ever, Kendall didn't know what was.

He didn't have time to answer because James was suddenly hitting his prostate much harder than he was before and the only words he could come up with were incohorent mewls of mashed up words.

James just smirked and continued on.

Let's just say the blonde still had a few smart ass comments while they were doing their dancing game... and how could James resist his sweaty, sexy blonde boyfriend?

Even though he could be a complete prick at times.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Uggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggh. This is bad. One or two more chapters left. night.

* * *

**Sex Bunnies Part 4**

It was now day five at Gustavo's mansion and all James and Kendall seemed to want to do was fuck. Obviously they did more than having sex like playing video games- well, Kendall got bored with it fast so he climbed into James' lap as the boy continued jabbing furiously at his controler and began to grind on top of him.

Then there was the time they played basketball. James' body glistening with sweat was just asking for it. And Kendall playing in his little booty shorts... well, that game was cut short, too.

The list went on: making lunch (James ended up pounding into Kendall's tight little ass against the refridgerator), taking a nap (Kendall woke to James' tongue licking around his hole; horny brunette stripped him when he was asleep), taking a walk (that got boring reaaaal fast; luckily the street posts are stable enough for James to take Kendall right there. They both loved their little exhibitionist moments, especially when that poor little red haired child came riding around the corner on his trycicle; boy did HE have the shock of his life...).

So yeah, pretty much it's all been sex sex and hey, more sex. It's no surprise they were doing it now... in Gustavo's cave pool. James was sitting on the ledge with Kendall seated on his lap, tight hole swallowing his thick inches. Both of their bodies were pressed together and slicked wet from the warm water. James had his face buried in Kendall's neck as the blonde bounced up and down on his dick.

"_Fuck_-" was the only thing Kendall could manage out in small moans and pants as James' member struck his prostate each time he went down on it. The brunette grunted his reply, big hands gripping Kendall's hips guiding him up and down. Water splashed around they sat, the waves getting bigger the faster the couple went. Finally Kendall came, mouth open with incohorent babble streaming out of it.

James moaned and cursed before he stilled and came inside Kendall... and the pool. They both let out tired laughs at that as they watched the semen float around the edge of the pool.

"Gustavo is going to kill us." James murmured as he kissed Kendall's soft face.

"Mhmm, I don't care." the blonde gave a little devious smirk before rising up on James' soft dick and wiggled his way back down. He loved the broken moan his brunette let out and did it again.

"K-Ken, stop." James whispered. The blonde gasped teasinly.

"What? James Diamond turning down sex? What has the world come to?" Kendall gyrated his hips some before James snapped and lifted him up and out the water. The blonde squealed as he was carried deeper into the water by his boyfriend whose dick was at its full size.

Where ever James was taking them they made it and he lowered Kendall back in the water before pinning the blonde to a wall. Kendall let out a small gasp when his back hit something hard. He whirled his head around to see what it was and saw that it was the glass divider. He could see on the other side the koi fishes swimming about. He looked upwards and saw that they were under the bridge.

"Wow..." he whispered before crying out when something thick ripped through his hole. "Fuck! J-James-" he began but then James angled his hips slightly and pulled back before slamming back inside, hitting Kendall's sweet spot. The blonde melted into his boyfriend's body, resting his hands on those broad shoulders he loved so much and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over his body.

James fucked the younger boy with a fury into the wall, spreading the boy's legs underwater to go in deeper. At one point James had the blonde above the water holding on to the underside of the bridge while he ate his ass. Kendall was not sure how they managed that but it was fucking amazing.

Kendall came with a shout for the millionth time he seemed, coating James' and his chest white. They were on a chair this time for their... festivity. Kendall had been riding James again but reversed this time. James loved it, loved watching his blonde rise up and down on his cock, loved _watching _his cock disappear into Kendall's body. He could see the blonde's hole expand and contract around his thickness- fuck, that was hot.

But now, after several hours of crazed sex, they were spent and exhausted. James tiredly lifted a limp Kendall off his leaking member and gathered the blonde in his arms before laying back on the chair. Kendall was curled into James' chest already passed out.

James chuckled and kissed the tip of the blonde's nose before passing out himself.


End file.
